Undead Chronicles: Undead Heart
by K.R.Lewis
Summary: Wylliem and Brooker are Daryl's twins. At a young age they learned to hunt and track. They were trained by their father and they never realized that one day their lives would depend on this knowledge. Will the twins manage to stay alive or suffer a fate worst than death? Follow the Dixons Twins as they find friendship, family, and love in the crazy world of the Apocalypse.
1. Intro

(Brooker's pov)

My name is Amelia Lily Dixon, but everyone calls me Brooker. I'm the twin sister of Wylliem Michael Dixon. Our dad is Daryl Dixon, while Merle Dixon is our uncle. We never had much. We weren't exactly poor, but we were defiantly not well off. We got what we needed, well the basics, but we never really got anything we wanted. We got what we needed to survive at least. My father worked a lot just trying to provide for us. He forced us to go to school demanding that we got a better life than he did. He got us our first cross bow at the age of 5. It was the first thing we learned from him. After learning to shoot we learned to track and hunt. We learned a lot from our father and learned so much that helped us survive.

My father, uncle, and us were hunting when the announcement came on. We never heard it and got attacked in the woods by some of them. It scared a good amount, but we managed to get out. That was when we headed to Atlanta. Only it was taken over, while we were there. We managed to escape and get back. Staying with a group just off the highway. That is where we are now. I was asleep beside my brother. We always slept near each other. It helped make my brother feels safe. My brother suffers from panic attacks. He gets them really bad. Anything can set him off at times. I spent most of my life watching over my brother to keep him from getting an attack. My dad and him always keeps an inhaler on them to make sure he gets enough air. His doctors gave him an inhaler to use whenever he gets an attack. it helps bring his breathing back down and calms him down. When he doesn't have his inhaler or my dad doesn't have his then we just have to calm him down by talking to him.

I sighed just thinking about it. I snuggled deeper into my brother's arms. "Brooker. Will get up." I sighed hearing my father's quiet call. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Why are you whispering daddy?" I asked rubbing my hazel eyes.

"We can't wake Merle up. He's going into the city. I don't want to leave you two here alone. You're going hunting with me today."

"Dad I can handle being away from you or Merle for-" Will started, but my dad just sighed.

"Willie I don't want you having an attack when it's just your sister around."

"Dad there's-

"Ya and do you think they give a damn about us Wylliem?" He asked making me tear up. He saw and sighed. "I'm sorry Amelia. Come on baby don't cry." He says pulling me into his arms. Will looked guiltily over at me before sighing.

"Fine. I just want breakfast first." He says getting out of bed. Will changes into a fresh pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and his boots. I pull away from my father and grab my clothes. I walk out and head for Dale's rv.

"Morning Brooker." I just nod and walk inside going into the bathroom. I undress and change into a pair of fresh clothes. I pulled on a pair of blue jeans, my boots, and a grey tank top. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and head back out. "What you doing up so early anyways Brooker?" Dale asked.

"Daddy wants Will and I to go hunting with him."

"Brooker!" My father yelled and I smiled at Dale once more before hurrying over to my father.

"Coming daddy." I walk over to him as he grills my brother once more if he has his inhaler. I don't him, but still.

"Uh... hi Brooker." Carl said and I smiled.

"Hi Carl. What's up?" I asked. Carl was nice unlike most here. He was one of the few who didn't hate me because of my last name. One of the few that was willing to give me a chance. He wasn't exactly my friend, but he's nice. My dad doesn't exactly mind me talking to him, but he doesn't like Carl's mom or Shane. Other than that my dad doesn't mind Carl talking to me.

"I was hoping we can play. You, Sophia, and I."

"Sorry Carl, but I'm going hunting with Will and my daddy." I say and he looked sad at this.

"Oh... okay." He said with a nod.

"Amelia!" I sighed and turned to my father. "Let's go." I nod.

"See ya later Carl."

"Hey Brooker why does your dad call you Amelia so often?"

"Brooker is my nickname." I said smiling. "I'll see you later Carl." I said before hurrying over to my father.

"Ready daddy?"

"Sure princess. Come here." He said putting his arm behind my knees and scooping me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he held me to him. He is always holding me. It's because I'm his little princess. I smiled and snuggled into my father's arms. My brother walked beside us being careful not to trip or anything. This was our new world now and this was my family. Blood means everything to us Dixons and nothing can tear us apart.


	2. The Day Everything Went To Hell

(Wylliem's pov)

I remember the day all this started. It had been an awful day for all of us.

I was dressed in my usual entire. Jeans, a t-shirt, and my boots. I also had my blue jacket on. My sister was in a pair of cameo cargo pants, a green tank top, and her boots.

My uncle was ahead of me with my father, while my sister was beside me. I had my head down looking for tracks, while my sister searched the woods for any sign of deer. "Kid keep your head up. You won't find meat looking down." My father said making me look up at him. "I'm keeping an eye on the tracks, so you don't have to. It's getting dark and I don't want you straining your eyes." My father said to me. I nod as I scanned ahead. My father wasn't the please or thank you type. He wasn't the I love you type either, but he did love us. It wasn't easy for him to trust or to show affection, but he does love us. He's always there for us and looking out for us. He raised us with only my uncle, who was by far no help at all. My father gave us orders a lot, but it was his way of looking out for us, so neither of us ever cared.

I heard a moaning behind me causing me to stop. My father kept walking as I turned around. My sister walked on ahead too not seeing me stop. I didn't see much as I turned around, it was already dark out. We wanted to find the deer we have been tracking before heading home. We needed more meat. My father tried hard not to have to go to the store for food. He hunts for meet and scavenges for berries, fruit, and vegetables in the wild. It helped us out a lot with our money issues.

I frown as I heard it again. It sounded closer. Suddenly I felt something grab my ankle making me fall the the ground. "Oof." I said before groaning as my head hit a rock. My vision became cloudy as I looked around. I heard sounds of nails scratching leather which had to be from my boots. I looked down and screamed. There was a guy with half his body missing, his organs hanging right out of him. He looked like chunks have been bitten out of him. His skin was gray and his eyes were... gone. I screamed as I tried to get away as it tried biting my boots. I tried kicking it, but it seemed to not be working. My breathing picked up and I felt my heart beating right out of my chest. I was getting a panic attack? At this moment? They always came at the wrong time.

I looked around trying to find my inhaler when I saw it far from my reach near some branches. It must had fallen out of my pocket when I fell. I saw my vision blacken. That was when I felt arms go around me and I screamed once more. "Relax Will it's me! It's daddy. Just breath Willie." I struggled to get air in as I heard my father's voice. My father pulled me away from the body and helping me stand. "Shh it's alright Willie it's me. Take deep breath. Willie deep breaths." My father whispered in my ear running his fingers through my hair. "It's okay Willie. Daddy's here. I won't let anything hurt you. It's okay baby boy." He whispered trying to calm me down.

My breath started to calm down and I closed my blue eyes relaxing. That is until I heard a loud cracking sounded that sounded like a skull being bashed in. I jumped about ten feet and my breathing became worst than before. "Dammit Merle he was just calming down!" My father snarled at my uncle as he pulled me to him. My father turned me away from the thing that head was all smashed in and in pieces. "Willie don't look at it. Willie look at me not that." He said and I turned looking at my father. "Just breath Willie. It'll be okay baby boy. Just breath. Breath for daddy. Can you do that?" He asked and I nod.

"Okay..." I weakly rasp out trying to calm my breathing. I managed to calm down and my father sighed pulling me into his arms. I could feel my father shaking. He was scared I could feel it.

"I thought I almost lost you there for a minute Willie." He said kissing my temple.

"Quit being such a pussy Wylliem. Your acting like a goddamn mama boy." My uncle said and I saw my sister standing there unsure what to do.

"Shut the fuck up Merle." My father growled holding me tighter in his arms. I looked down. I felt sadness in me, but also I felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry daddy. I was a total-

"Will-

"I mean seriously screaming like a goddamn-

"Merle I'm warning you! One more word and I'll kill you myself." My father snapped before turning back to me.

"I'm sorry daddy." I whispered. "Merle's right."

"No Merle isn't right!" My father snapped at me. "Now look at me Wylliem." I looked hesitantly up at him. "You panicked. It's okay Willie. You're still a Dixon. Okay. It's okay to be afraid everyone once in awhile and freak out."

"You wouldn't have. I'm no Dixon. You're the best of them Dad and yet I freaked out. You would have just killed it. I'm no Dixon. Dixons are brave," I grumbled before pulling away and headed over to my sister, but my father grabbed my hand pulling me towards him once more. He knelt down and looked me in the eyes.

"Now you listen to me. You and your sister are the best Dixons of them all. Your uncle and I are screw ups. We dropped out of school before we even got into our teens. You are better than us and so is your sister. You and your sister are the smartest of us all. You and your sister will graduate and get better lives. This won't be your life forever Willie. I promise. So don't tell me you are not a Dixon because you are. You and your sister are the best things that has ever happened to me. It's okay to be scared every once in awhile Willie. You could have died. It's okay to be freaking out once in awhile." He said and I smile.

I saw Merle roll his eyes, but I ignored it. My father gave me one kiss to the temple before pulling away. "Here's your bow. Let's go see what the hell is going on." He said after handing me my bow.

"Thanks daddy." I whispered. he smiled and turned heading back over to the thing. "That thing ain't human if it tried to take a chunk out of ya." I nod shivering just at the thought.

"Tell me about it. It ruined my favorite pair of boots." I muttered looking down at the chewed leather.

"I'll get you new ones Will." He said before holding out a hand. "Amelia come over here. Don't need to loose you."

"Coming daddy." He said taking to his hand. He took her hand lacing it with his own and lead her over to the creature.

That day changed everything. It made my life harder. Made having panic attacks so easily dangerous.


	3. Tell It To The Frogs

(Brooker's pov)

We walked out of the forest early that morning. I personally didn't really like hunting. We slept on the hard cold ground and waited for hours just for something. Poor Will had three panic attacks throughout the few days. It's been five days since we left. We track a deer to camp and we're hoping it would be there by the time we got there.

When we stepped out of the forest we were greeted by almost all of the camp members there. Then there was our deer. Our deer laid being chomped on by some walker. I knew my daddy wasn't going to be happy after this. "Son of a bitch." Defiantly not happy. Will took my hand knowing daddy doesn't like us seeing him angry. Mostly cause it scares me. "That's my deer." Our father snarled angry. He looked down at it disgusted. "Look at it all gnawed on by this filthy-" He kicked the walker making me frown. I hated seeing him angry. "Disease-bearing." Another kick to it. "Motherless-" One more kick. "Poxy bastard." And finally gave it a final kick.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." Dale said and I sighed.

"Now you've done it." Others heard me and gave me a confused look.

"What do you know about it, old man?" Our father snarled after stalking up to the old man. Our father hated his father. We knew by Dale calling him son that he was going to flip. My brother dragged me away knowing our father wouldn't want us to see him fighting. I glared darkly at them before following my brother.

"Bastards." I swore loud enough for them to hear as we headed into camp.

"Uncle Merle?" My brother called exhausted from all the panic attacks he have had on our hunting trip. Soon our father followed us calling for our uncle also.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you." Shane said leaving all us Dixons to give him a confused look. "Best do it without the children around." He said giving my brother and I dirty look. We just stood crossing our arms on synch.

"Get to it already." I snapped making the stranger look at me a little taken back. "We ain't got all day." I say. I maybe sweet, but after a long few days in the woods any nice person's mood can change easily.

"About what?" My father asked dismissing my angry temper knowing how I get when I'm tired and hungry.

Shane gave me a nasty glare before turning back to our father. "About Merle." Uh oh. I may not have liked my uncle much, but he was blood and my dad is going to be pissed if something happened. "There was... There was a problem in Atlanta." No.

"W-What happened." I asked walking over to my father. He automatically pulled me into his arms just as worried about my uncle as we were.

"He dead?" My dad asked after a long paused. Shane looked even more upset.

"My daddy asked question." I snapped tears threatening to spill. "Is my uncle dead!" I snapped sniffling. My father tightened his grip on me as Will stood there unsure what to do.

"We're not sure?" Shane said looking uncomfortable about my sniffling form. That was when Will knew to pull me from our father knowing his temper was rising. My brother pulled me into his arms as our father stepped forward.

"He either is or he ain't." Our father snapped angry.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Who the fucken hell is this stranger. Coming in like he owns the place.

"Who are you?" My father asked all while glaring at Shane and the stranger.

"Rick Grimes." Carl's father? Ain't he supposed to be dead?

"Rick Grimes?" He practically growled at him. "You got something you want to tell me?" Our father asked and I saw 'Rick' look at all three of us before turning back to Daryl.

"Your brother was a danger to us all," What else is new. "so I handcuffed him to a roof," Uh oh. Daddy? "hooked him to piece of metal." That was when my father lost all control of his temper. "He's still there." My father turned away running a hand down his face trying to control either tears or his temper.

"Hold on, let me process this." He said while pacing slightly with angry movements before turning back to 'Rick'. "You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof, and you **_left_** him there?" His voice rose into a shout at the end clearly getting upset. I wanted to run up to him and tell him everything would be okay, but Will refused to let me go.

Rick's eyes dropped to the ground before he nod. "Yeah." My father breathed heavy trying to control his raging temper, but it was no use. A Dixon temper was worst than 10 walkers put together.

That was when our father lunged at him. He threw his squirrels at him angrily, Rick dodging smoothly, but before our father could throw a punch Shane got to him. He slammed our father to the ground.

"Hey!" T-Dog called out in alarm. "Watch the knife!" He yelled after dropping all the logs he carried from the woods. My father pulled out his hunting knife and took a swing at them. The one thing our father always told us is never let our anger get the better than us, it makes us sloppy and we could see just how sloppy it made our father. His movements were wild and jerky not as smooth as he usually is. We knew our father wasn't going to win this fight with his anger.

Rick suddenly grabbed our father's wrist forcing it down and back. That was when Shane leapt in and swung an arm around our father's neck, putting him in a chokehold. Our father knife went flying and I glared at Shane going for it. "Don't even think about it kid." Shane snapped. I shot a glare at him and picked the knife up anyways tucking it into my belt.

"What do you think I was going to do bastard. I'm 11." I said stomping back over to my brother. "And my daddy doesn't want me in fight unlike you bunch of motherfuckers." None of them really heard me swear before so they looked at me slightly shocked. My father had a slight smirk on his face from hearing me.

"You best let me go." My father grumbled out putting the attention back on him and off me.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Shane said sounding cocky.

"Ya you probably shouldn't let him go." I snarled. "Probably rip your head off your shoulders." I growled. My brother just shooked his head. My brother didn't get the temper like I did. He got our mother's patience. I got my mama's sweet and caring personality with the Dixon temper, while my brother got the reckless and wild Dixon personality along with the patience of my mother and the Dixon pride.

"Chokehold is illegal." My father said and clearly he was desperate because that doesn't work anymore.

"Yeah, you can file a complaint." Again Shane's voice sounded cocky, but behind it held strain. A little more and he wouldn't be able to hold onto my father much longer. My father was stronger than him.

"Come on, man, we'll keep this up all day." Shane added when my father still struggled. Rick moved in front of our father and crouched down.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic." He said and I glared at him for making my father sound like a child he was scolding.

My father kept his gaze to the ground his breath coming in short pants. He was loosing oxygen. "Do you think we can manage that?" He asked, but only got an angry gasp from our father as Shane tightened the chokehold. I moved to get him off, but Will held me to him. My father gave me a warning look when he saw me try to move so I let my temper go not wanting to get my father more mad. "Do you think we can manage that?" Rick asked again in a more angry tone and getting to our father's face. Again our father didn't reply, but he stopped struggling so Rick nod to Shane and Shane released our father.

Shane shoved him side ways on the ground, which was so not necessary. I glared at Shane before stomping over to my father. "You okay daddy?" He gave a cough struggling to breath, but nod to me anyways. He pointed a finger to Shane. Showing he was pissed, but Shane didn't even look liked he cared. Once again Rick crouched in front of my daddy.

"What I did was not a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others." He said and I shot him a glare as my father pulled me to him. My daddy's eyes fell because we all knew that it was true.

"It's not Rick's fault." My daddy, Rick, and I looked towards T-dog. T-Dog looked very nervous, but why wouldn't he be, after all my daddy may not be totally like our uncle, but he still was a bit racist. A black admitting that he was at fault for locking our uncle on a roof was the worst idea he could have ever done. "I had the key. I dropped it," T-Dog said and I gaped at me.

"You dropped it?" I said shocked. "What happened to it to make it so you couldn't unlock Uncle Merle?" I asked annoyed, but my daddy silenced me with one final look before looking at T-Dog himself.

"You couldn't pick it up?" My father snapped at the big black guy.

"Well I dropped it down the drain." I wanted to snap at him again, but I knew my daddy didn't want me in this conversation.

My father just snorted and got on his hands and knees picking himself up. Then he lifted me to his hip once more. Rick stood up too, but he should know my daddy would never attack someone with me in his arms. He cared more about my safety and Will's then anyone else including Uncle Merle. My daddy stalked us over to T-Dog angry. "If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."

"Maybe this will," T-Dog begin as I wrapped my small arms around my daddy's neck and my legs around his waist. "Look, I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him-with a padlock." I looked up at the man.

"Thank you." I said softly knowing my father would never say it to anyone especially a black man. T-Dog nod at me giving me an apologetic smile.

My daddy stared at him for a moment before looking away.

"It gotta count for something," Rick said making my daddy swing around and look at him my hair flying behind me slightly from my daddy's turn. My father said at Rick for a moment and I could see tears building in my father's eyes. Even if Merle is terrible to us and him, he was still blood. Still family. My poor daddy.

My daddy swiped a hand across his eyes not wanting anyone to see him crying because crying was weakness to a Dixon. "The hell with all y'all." He yelled slashing a hand towards the group by Rick. My father's voice grew raw as he spoke once more, "Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him." He said in a sad and angry tone. I curled in my father's arm trying to comfort him. My daddy tightened his grip on me letting me know I was helping.

"He'll show you." Lori spoke up earning a glare from me. I hated that lady. Rick looked at Lori for a moment. She stood arms crossed, leaning in the doorway of the RV, and a hard scowl on her lips. "Isn't that right?" Bitch.

Rick nod and looked back us and the group. "I'm going back." Lori gave him a look before turning on her heels and going back into the RV. Daryl turned and walked passed Rick, only stopping to grab Will's hand, as he brought us back to our tent.

We walked back to the tent and my daddy grabbed the knife from my waist. "You could have cut yourself." I give a small smile.

"I'm sorry about Uncle Merle, daddy."

"Don't be princess." He said kissing my forehead. "It's them that should be sorry." I nod. He gave a sigh and kiss my forehead again. "I'm going to ask Dale to keep an eyes on you two. I want you two to sit with him while I go get Uncle Merle." I nod and Will smiled slightly. "That doesn't mean you can wonder off on your own Will. When I say stay with Dale I mean sit with him and don't leave his side." Will gave a sigh, but nod.

"It's a start." Will said and my daddy shook his head kissing Will's temple I could see Rick watching us slightly.

"You be good Princess. You two baby boy." Our daddy said hugging us slightly. My daddy went to the fire, us following, and he sat by it with some of the bolts for his cross bow. Since we got here I switched weapons. I have two machetes that is perfect size for me in a holder that is shaped as an X on my back. I also got my hunting knife clipped to my waist and a small handgun clipped to the other side of my waist, the left hand side of my waist. Will had the same set up, but he had a smaller crossbow than our daddy's on his back instead of the machetes.

"Could you just tell me why?" We heard Shane asked in a persisting voice that annoyed me badly. "Why would you risk your life for a douchebag like Merle Dixon."

"Hey choose your words careful." My daddy growled pointing a bolt his way.

"Oh no, I did. Douchebag's what I meant." He said and my father frown going back to the fire and cleaning his bolts with the rag in the back of his pocket. "Merle Dixon," Shane went on to saying throwing a mean look at my daddy earning one back from Will and I. "The guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." So doesn't mean he deserves to die you heartless bastard.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me," Rick said catching me by surprised along with Will. "I can't let a man die of thirst, _**me**_." Rick said and Shane looked like he was about to say something, but once again Rick continued. "Thirst and exposure." He said and he was right. It wouldn't be long in this heat for my uncle to die and if it was still a possibility that our uncle got killed by a walker, door chained or not.

"We left him like an animal caught in a trap. There's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being." He said and I could see know that Rick was honestly a good man. I find I don't hate him, mad at him yes, but hate him... not really. He was a good enough man to go back for mean uncle Merle.

"So you and Daryl?" Lori said making me glare hard at that woman. Why can't she be like her husband or even her son, god knows Carl is just like Rick... at least I'm starting to see it. "That's your big plan?" That was when Rick turned to Glenn. Glenn looked confused for a few seconds as to why Rick was looking at him like that, before it sunk into his head.

"Oh come on." He groan obviously not wanting to go.

"You know the 've been there before-in and out, no problem, you said so yourself." Oooh he just got quoted. That defiantly means he can't just say no. Glenn took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair before putting the cap back on. Even though he looked unhappy about going he didn't argue. "It's not fair for me to ask, I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along." Rick said to Glenn before gesturing to Lori. "I know she would too."

"That's just great." Shane said with way too much sarcasm. "Now you're going to risk three men, huh?" Shane asked making my daddy roll his eyes as he cleaned his bolts.

"Four." T-dog said standing beside Andrea who had her arms folding, while watching everything play out. I didn't like her either. She was too nosy and bossy. Tries to act like it's all about her. Another Lori I say.

My daddy glanced at him and gave him a huff. "My day just get's better and better, don't it."

"Daddy if he wants to help then let him. Not many else would rolinteer." I say and my father just sighed.

"You see anybody else here stepping up to your brother's cracker-ass?" Hmmm crackers. My daddy almost laughed knowing just how much I loved crackers.

"I'll try to find some when we go." He whispered to me and I nod. "Why you?" My daddy asked now loud enough so everyone could hear him, after all he was asking T-Dog not me. My daddy went back to his bolts waiting for an answer.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language." He said and I gave him a look. So far I find T-Dog, Rick, Dale, Glenn, and Carl the nicest so far. Why can't they all be like them.

"That's four." Dale says behind Rick and I smiled. He returns it before looking back at Rick and Shane.

"It's not just four," Shane snapped making me frown once more, my smile gone from my face as if it never even been there. "You are putting every single one of us at risk-just know that, Rick." He said stabbing a finger at Rick making me hate the man all the more. "Come on, Rick, you saw that walker. It was here-it was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back, We need every able body we got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp." He said, but Rick spoke up once more.

"Seems to me what you really need most here-" He paused as if trying to bring on the dramatics and suspense. "Are more guns." He said to Shane and I gave him both a curious and confused look. What guns?

"Right, the guns." Glenn said obviously knowing what Rick meant. Shane gave him a confused look too.

"Wait, what guns?" He asked clearly not having a clue what Rick and Glenn are talking about.

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns." Rick said giving Shane a list of the basics that were in there. He waited for Shane to let all that sink in before he continued. "I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed-it's just sitting there on the streets, waiting to be picked up." He says trying to make it sound worth it and to me it was.

"Ammo?" Shane asked clearly more interested now.

"Seven hundred rounds, assorted." He said and I looked at my daddy to see he was listening intensely. The camp could use that and I could see that Shane knew this. Shane stepped back and lowered his head. Everyone looked convinced that he was doing the right thing except Lori, the bitch.

"You went through hell to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?" Well I guess I can see her point, but still. It's his choice.

"Dad, I don't want you to go." Carl said speaking up clearly not wanting his father to die for real this time. I could see Rick was thinking deeply before looking at his son.

"To hell with the guns. Shane is right." Of course you'd say that. It's plainly obvious to most that you and him were a thing. What that's going to change now that you got your husband back? "Merle Dixon?" She said leaning in. She said his name with such disgust I'm surprised she didn't vomit it up. "He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in." She said coldly and stubbornly.

Shane leaned on his jeep and ran a hand through his hair. Rick moved towards Lori and she rose from her seat. "Tell me. Make me understand." She said annoyingly.

"I own a debt to a man I met, and his little boy." Rick said making me look over at him curious. Lori wasn't even listening. She was about to walk away, but Rick stopped her. "Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died . It's because of them that I made it back to you at all." He said and I look at him even more curious. To my shock the anger in Lori's face softened. "They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn 'em." He said and Lori looked at him, then at the ground swallowing hard as if to fight back the anger.

"What's stopping you?" Lori asked Rick.

"The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. our plan was to connect when they got closer." Rick said and I frowned confused as to why it mattered what talkies they had.

"Is it our walkies?" Shane asked leaving me more confused. Why does it matter if it's their's.

"Yeah." Was all Rick said to Shane.

"So use the CB. What's wrong with that?" Andrea asked looking between the two men. Shane was the one to answer her.

"CB's fine. It's the walkies that suck to crap-date back to the seventies, don't match any other bandwidth, not even the scanners in our cars." Rick still hadn't looked away from Lori and I could see she was no longer mad, but she looked about ready to cry. Tears were in her eyes and everything, looked like she wanted to look anywhere, but him.

"I need that bag." Rick finally said. Lori looked up into his eyes, but didn't say anything to him. Not that she could say anything to him at the time because he was going and that's that. Rick walked over to Carl and crouched down in front of him. "Okay?" He asked Carl. Lori had moved to stand behind him, but she still didn't say anything. Carl managed a nod obviously believing his father would come back, but the sweat on his face almost looked like tears... was he crying? "Alright." Rick said placing a hand on Carl's head before standing up.

Rick started for Dale, but my daddy had at some point already went over to talk to him. I followed beside Rick with Will and Rick looked down at me. "I'm sorry about your uncle."

"It's okay. We understand what he's like, but next time don't leave him. He's still our blood. Even if he's mean he's our uncle and my daddy's big brother." I said walking over to my daddy. I pulled on his jeans slightly and he scooped me up.

"I'll watch them." Dale said and my daddy nod.

"Good." He said turning and kissing my forehead. "I'll be back in a little while Princess don't worry." I nod hugging him.

"Be safe daddy."

"I will stay by Dale I mean it." I nod and kissed his cheek. He set me down and knelt down before Will. "And you, you keep that inhaler on you at all times. Don't need you to get an attack while I'm gone." Will nod. "Good you be good now you hear me Willie. I'll be back with your uncle soon." Will nod.

"Okay dad."

"And watch out for you sister. That goes for the both of you." He said glancing my way. I nod at him. "Good. I'll see you both soon. Bye baby boy." He said kissing Will's temple before standing up and heading to the truck.

"If there's one good thing about Daryl Dixon it's that he's a good father to these two." Dale said to Rick. Will and I started up the RV to wait for Dale to join us. I saw Dale talking with Rick, before handing him bolt cutters. I Heard a horn go off making me look at where Glenn was holding his ears and my daddy was.

"Come on, let's go." He yelled and Rick said one final thing to Dale before hurrying off. Shane followed him and talked to him for a little bit before Rick climbed into the van along with T-Dog.

Once the van pulled away Carl went into his tent. I felt bad for him. Just getting his dad back and now he's going again, but It's what happens. You gotta do what you gotta do.

We sat up on top of the RV playing cards along side Dale. "You know I never heard you swear before Brooker." Dale said and I shrugged.

"Dixon temper. Sorry." I said earning a small smile from him.

"So I noticed. Wylliem seems not to have it."

"Nope. Got my mama's patience." He said while looking through his cards. We were playing gold fish. It's the easiest card game for us to remember.

"That's good then kiddo." Dale said and he nod.

"But he got the Dixon pride which I don't have." I say smiling slightly. My brother nudged me with a playful glare. He finally looked up from his cards.

"Any threes." I shook my head.

"Nope. Gold fish." He frown, but did as told.

"Dale?" We looked down to see Lori looking up at us. The sun was glaring down on her so she had to hold a hand up to cover her eyes from the sun. "Have you seen Carl?" She asked making me roll my eyes. She is way too over protective. It's not like he has panic attacks like my brother. He doesn't need to be watched 24/7.

"Shane took him down to the quarry. There was some mighty bold talk about catching frogs." Dale smiled down at her. I saw a look of anger cross her eyes before she turned her back to us and started for the quarry.

"She didn't seem that happy with that news." I said and Dale nod giving her look before turning back to us. "Any fives?" He asked us and I looked through my cards.

"Here." I say handing a 5 over as Will did the same. Dale chuckled and took them both knowing, most likely, that he'll need the other later.

...

We played a lot of rounds before we started just watching everyone. The women were by the quarry washing clothes while Ed, who still gave me the creeps, watched over them. I didn't like him. It didn't take a genius to know he was abusive. Mean son of a bitch. I saw a fight brew done there with the girls and Ed, but I let it be knowing it would be broken up by one of the guys and sure enough Shane broke it... but it looked like he broke a lot more too. He went a little too far.

The rest of the day went on well enough, but I started to notice that something was up with Jim. "Uh... Dale what is Jim doing?" I asked making Dale pick up his binoculars and look over to where I was pointing. Dale frowned, but didn't say anything for awhile.

"You two wait up here. I'll be back." He said before getting down from the Rv and heading over to Jim.

"Wonder what Jim is up to?" I asked and Will shrugged.

"Don't know. It's weird though." Will said and I nod in agreement.

We went silent once more and I laid back closing my eyes. Even at age 11 I liked to take naps. I felt my eyes closing and soon I drifted off.

...

"Brooke. The girls brought back fish. Wanna wake up and eat?" I opened my eyes yawning and saw Dale looking at me. "The girls brought back fish." I looked over at Andrea and Amy before looking back at Dale.

"Sure." I say softly. "Can I be carried? My daddy always carries me around after I wake up from a nap." Dale gives a look as if to say he was too old to do that. So I just nod and head down on my own. Suddenly arms wrap around me and I see Dale.

"I don't mind." He says making me smile. He carries me to the fire and sets me down. "You're a lot lighter than I though you'd be." I giggled and nod.

We got to eating and Will and I were quiet as everyone chatted. I was done eating after a few bites. I and fish didn't along as well as most would think. I jumped about ten feet when I heard screaming. With in seconds we had walkers all around us. I searched for Will, but couldn't find him. "Will! Wylliem!" I screamed as I got closed in. "DADDY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs shaking slightly. I fall back, but suddenly the walkers fall from an arrow sticking out of it's skull.

"It's okay princess. Daddy's here." I get pulled up and right away I know it's my dad.

"Daddy!" I cry holding him tightly.

"Shh baby girl it's okay. Where's Will." I suddenly feel as if ice cold water got splash all over me.

"I... I don't know daddy." I say breaking down into sobs. "We got separated." I sobbed.

"Shh princess it's okay. We'll find him." He says rocking me slightly.

"Daryl!" I frown as does my dad. We hurried over to see Will curled up trying to breath. "We don't know what's wrong with him. he started-" T-Dog said, but my daddy lowered me to the ground and fished in his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He rushed over to Will and pulled him into his lap.

"It's okay Willie. Daddy's here." He whispered soothingly while everyone watched worried about my twin. "Daddy needs you to breath okay. Take your inhaler." He said putting it into his mouth. "It's okay. Everything is okay." My daddy whispered soothingly as he helped my brother inhale the air. Soon he was calmed down and breathing normally. "It's okay baby boy." Daryl said as Will held onto him tiredly.

"What was wrong with him?" Rick asked and I could tell my father wasn't in the mood for these questions, but he answered anyways.

"Gets panic attacks badly. Has to use an inhaler in order to stop the attacks most of the time." He said before standing up. Will holds onto him slowly falling asleep. "It wears him out badly though." My daddy sighed. "Doesn't help he got a bunch while we were hunting and is still worn out from that." He says moving Will slightly on his hip in order for them to both be comfy. "Come on Amelia." Daddy said holding out a hand. I take his hand and he brings us into the rv. He must have talked to Dale already. He lays us down in the bed. "Dale is letting you sleep in here for now. Get some rest baby boy and princess." We both nod and he kissed our forehead tenderly. "Goodnight... I love you both." We looked up at our father. He doesn't say it that often, but when he does you know he means it and was very scared of loosing us.

"Love you too daddy." Will and I say together. Our father gave us one last smile before walking out of the RV.


	4. Tell It To The Frogs Rick's POV

This will be Tell It To The Frogs Chapter again, but this time will be in Rick's pov so it'll show what you what he is thinking.

...

(Rick's pov)

I followed Dixon after the event with the deer. There was two kids with him. T-Dog had mentioned that the younger brother of Merle had twins, but they looked young. Carl's age. The girl had dirty blonde curly hair that fell in soft curls down her back to just about the middle of her back. She had beautiful hazel eyes and pale skin. She looked like a porcelain doll. She was small, only about 4'9" and was very lean and petite.

Her brother looked like her. He too had the dirty blonde hair, but he was tanner with deep blue eyes like his father. He was also lean, but he had muscles too. He was tall too, standing about 5'7" already at his age. They both looked around 11 like Carl and both were beautiful children. The boy though... The way Dixon walked beside him it almost had a protective way about it. I mean all parents are protective of their children, but he's different towards the boy than the girl. It may just be that he's a boy and she's a girl, but my gut tells me there's more to this Redneck family then what meets the eye.

I watched as Shane told them that it would be best if he spoke to Daryl alone. I watched as both children cross their arms and gave a stubborn and mean look to Shane. These twins are stubborn anyone could see that. "Get to it already." The girl snapped and I looked at her shocked. She looked like she could be a little angel with an innocent face, but the way she just said that was far from innocent. I could the Dixon in her at that very moment. "We ain't got all day." She said coldly to Shane waiting for him to start explaining.

"About what?" Daryl asked just dismissing his daughter, which lead me to believe she acts like this a lot. I saw Shane look at the daughter, but I could see his face or anything. He looked at her for a bit before turning to Daryl once more.

"About Merle." It took only that sentence for me to see the anger in the girl's eyes disappear. I saw worry, fear, and sadness in those hazel orbs. I felt bad for the kid loosing her uncle like that. "There was... There was a problem in Atlanta."

"W-what happened?" The girl asked stuttering slightly. I could the tears starting in her eyes and I felt a pang of guilt in me as I saw her walk to her father, clinging to him for dear life, about ready to break down crying. To my surprise the strong Dixon wrapped his arms around her holding his daughter close to him.

"He dead?" Daryl asked. I could see the boy looking down at the ground and he was breathing heavier. It looked as if he was trying to focus on his breathing.

When Shane didn't answer right away the girl looked up the sadness going to anger in a blink of an eye. "My daddy asked a question." She snapped glaring at Shane darkly. If there was one thing these Dixons all shared it was the glare. "Is my uncle dead!" The girl snapped sniffling slightly and I could tell she was close to tears and so could Daryl. He tightened his grip on his daughter as the son stood there as if he wasn't sure what to do or say.

"We're not sure?" Shane practically questioned and I could tell he was getting more and more uncomfortable around the Dixon family. The girl could too. I could tell by the way she was looking at him.

Soon the girl went into her twin's arms as Daryl stepped forward. "He either is or he ain't." He snapped at Shane anger radiating off him. I saw the twins watching their father almost as if waiting for the snap.

It was then I stepped in not wanting to upset the children further or have them witness their father fighting. "No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." I said and I saw confusion form on the young girl's face and the boy was the next one to glare at me.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked coldly while glaring at Shane and I. Something told me he wasn't asking out of respect.

"Rick Grimes." I said and I saw realization form on the girl's and boy's face which told me they knew Carl enough to know my name.

"Rick Grimes?" Daryl spat out looking at me darkly. "You got something you want to tell me?" He asked me in a cold tone. I looked at the family feeling guilty for having to do this. The kids didn't deserve this.

"Your brother was a danger to us all," I say to Daryl and I saw the twins look down. This lead me to realize they knew just how bad their uncle could be. "so I handcuffed him to a roof," I saw both twin's eyes grow huge and the girl looked over at her father and I could the worry in them. "hooked to a piece of metal." I finished and I saw the girl anger spike even more as she glared at me so coldly I actually thought I would turn to stone under her glare. "He's still there." I said and Daryl ran a hand down his face and I could see he was battling to fight back the tears, which only made me feel worst. Unlike his selfish brother, Daryl seemed to care about the well being of his brother. At least enough to have tears.

"Hold on, let me process this." He said and started to pace angrily as if trying to control his temper. "You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof, and **_left_** him there?" He asked after he turned back to me. He seemed angry even more so than before, but I don't blame him. What I did was wrong. I should have tried to do something different.

I saw the girl struggling against her brother and I knew she wanted to go to her father in that moment, but I had to agree with the boy that it wasn't the best time to go to Daryl. My eyes fell to ground and I nod. "Yeah." Daryl was breathing heavily and I knew he was beyond angry at this point. Soon Daryl threw the squirrels he brought back at me. I managed to dodge them fluently, but he was running to me and I knew it'd be hard to miss the punch he was going to throw any second. Luckily Shane got to him and slammed him to the ground.

"Hey," T-Dog yelled dropping the stack of wood he had in his arms as he saw what was happening. "Watch the knife!" Daryl pulled out a big hunting knife and started for me, but his moves were sloppy from his anger, so it was easier to stop him. Shane got him in a chokehold and I didn't agree with it, but we needed him calm and weapon free.

"Don't even think about it kid." Shane suddenly growled making me look over to the girl who had went to the knife. She just glared at Shane and picked up the knife from the ground.

"What do you think I'm going to do bastard? I'm 11." She said before stomping back over to her brother with anger in every step. "And my daddy doesn't want me to fight unlike you bunch of motherfuckers." Everyone, including me, was shocked at the word that came out of her mouth, but what hit me hard was what she said. Even a kid that is only 11 knows better than to fight and here we all are fighting.

I could see a small smirk on Daryl's lips and I could tell he was actually amused by his daughter. I could tell she didn't swear often by the look on her brother's and father's face. "You best let me go." Daryl grumbled and I could tell he was trying to make people stop looking at his daughter and I don't blame him. I would too.

"Nah, I think it's best if I don't." I love Shane like a brother, but sometimes he is too cocky for his own good. I saw the girl look at Shane with hatred.

"Ya you probably shouldn't let him go," She snarled making me look at her surprised. "Probably rip your head off your shoulders." I looked at her half shocked and half amused. It **was** kind of amusing to see such an angry 11 year old. Her brother just shook his head and I could tell she got the Dixon temper, but he didn't.

"Choke hold is illegal." Daryl said struggling to breath.

"Yeah, you can file a complaint." Shane still sounded a bit cocky, but I could hear he was growing tired. Daryl did look a lot stronger than him even if he was a strong guy himself. "Come on, man, we'll keep this up all day." He added when Daryl was still struggling. I moved and couched before Daryl.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic." I said and I could see the boy roll his eyes as if he knew it wouldn't work, but I dismissed it because I could be stubborn too. Daryl didn't respond. He kept his eyes on the ground, but I could hear his breathing coming in short pants. He was loosing oxygen. "Do you think we can manage that?" I asked him waiting for an answer and with a bit more of an angry tone. Daryl stopped struggling, but didn't respond so I just nod to Shane to let him go.

Shane pushed him to the side, which I knew was not necessary. The girl glared at him before stomping over to her father. "You okay daddy?" The girl asked sounding worried and angry. Daryl coughed hard trying to get his breathing back, but managed to give a nod to his daughter and it seemed to calm and relax her more.

"What I did was not a whim. Your brother doesn't work and play well with others." The girl shot me a glare, but behind it I could see she understood. She knew how her uncle was. Daryl pulled the girl to him, but his eyes still fell from the truth.

"It's not Rick's fault." T-Dog said stepping forward. He was nervous, but I didn't blame him from what happened on the roof with the other Dixon. "I had the key. I dropped it," I saw the girl looked at him with shock written all over her face.

"You dropped it?" She asked as if unable to believe it. "What happened to it to make it so you couldn't unlock Uncle Merle?" She asked him with annoyance in her tone. I saw Daryl give her a warning look and she looked down. Daryl turned back to T-Dog.

"You couldn't pick it up?" He asked T-Dog himself.

"Well I dropped it down the drain." I saw Daryl and his daughter look at him with anger and shock, but the son seemed to be wanting to stay out of it. Daryl snorted and got to his hands and knees picking himself up. Once he was up he picked his daughter up so she rested on his hip. I stood too just in case, but I knew he wouldn't get into any more fighting with his daughter in his arms. I could tell he was protective of his children.

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't." Daryl said pushing him daughter up so more in order to keep her comfy in his arms.

"Maybe this will," He started and I saw the girl tighten her arms around his neck, while her legs went around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and I could see she was tired. "Look, I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him-with a padlock." The girl looked back at T-Dog as if interested again.

"Thank you." I heard her say softly to T-Dog and I was surprised to hear it. T-Dog nod and gave her an apologetic smile. Daryl stared at him for awhile before looking away.

"It gotta count for something," I said hoping to make him feel better. He swung around and his daughter's hair went flying every which way from the fast turn. I thought it would be a cute moment for them if he wasn't so angry. Once more he wiped his face as if to hide the tears.

"The hell with all y'all." He yelled and slashed a hand in front of all of us, clearly in pain, but not willing to show it. "Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him." He said his voice growing raw with emotion. The girl curled up tighter to her father and I could her father's pain was hurting her too. Daryl tightened his arms around the small girl without even glancing at her.

"He'll show you." I turned and saw Lori leaning in the doorway of the RV. I looked at Lori for a moment. She stood arms crossed and a hard scowl on her lips. "Isn't that right?" I could tell she was mad.

I nod and looked back the Dixons and the group. "I'm going back." Lori gave me a look before turning on her heels and going back into the RV. I knew she was going to be mad at me, but I needed to. I couldn't just leave him up there. He's a human being. Daryl turned and walked passed me, only stopping to grab his son's hand, as he brought them back to their tent.

I walked out of my tent in my now dry uniform. "So that's it, huh?" Shane said walking over to me. "You're just gonna walk off?Just to hell with everybody else?" He asked and I frown. Normally Shane and I always had each other backs, but not having Shane on my side came as I total surprise to me.

"I'm not going to say hell with anybody. Not you, Shane, Lori least of all." I say to him trying to make him realize that I was coming back. He started to walk away as if he done with talking to me, but he started back again.

"Tell her that," He called to me.

"She knows." I say after a pause and turning back to him. I was happy he looked after my family for me when I couldn't, but any problems Lori and I are having is surly not his business to be apart of. He might have saved Lori and Carl, but that didn't give him any control over her or my family.

I started to walk away figuring that this conversation was over, but Shane followed me. "Well, look, I... I don't, okay, Rick, so could you just... could you throw me a bone here, man?" He asked and I sighed turning to face him. He did deserve to know, with him being my best friend and all. I walked up the hill near the fireplace. Shane following close behind. "Could you just tell me why?" He asked making me look at him again. "Why would you risk your life for a douchebag like Merle Dixon."

"Hey choose your words careful." Daryl shouted from where he sat at the fireplace cleaning his bolts. His kids sitting beside him.

"Oh no, I did. Douchebag's what I meant." He said making me frown. He should be a bit more sensitive with the kids around and everything. It is their uncle they are talking about. Daryl just went back to cleaning his bolts obviously trying to not cause another fight. "Merle Dixon," Shane went on to saying throwing a mean look at Daryl as he said this. It was clear that Shane didn't like him, but this was a bit too much. The twins gave a mean look right back at Shane for it too. "The guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." So doesn't mean he deserves to die you heartless bastard.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me," I say making the twins look at me in surprise. "I can't let a man die of thirst, _**me**_." I said to Shane before continuing. "Thirst and exposure." I say before Shane could speak. "We left him like an animal caught in a trap. There's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being." I say feeling guilty about it. I received a small smile from the boy, which told me I was making them like me a bit more.

"So you and Daryl?" Lori said making me turn to her. She still seemed angry. Shit. I sighed looking at my wife. "That's your big plan?" She asked and I turned to Glenn.

He had said that he knew the city well, so why not have him help. I stared at him until he caught on. "Oh come on"It's not fair for me to ask, I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along."." He groan and I could tell he didn't want to go, but I needed him too.

"You know the 've been there before-in and out, no problem, you said so yourself." I say to him making him look down. Glenn took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair before putting the cap back on. Even though he looked unhappy about going he didn't argue, which I took as a sign to continue. "It's not fair for me to ask, I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along." I say gesturing to my wife who seemed still sullen. "I know she would too." I say before I saw Shane shake his head.

"That's just great." Shane said with a lot of sarcasm making me frown. "Now you're going to risk three men, huh?" Shane asked making me frown. I saw Daryl roll his eyes as he cleaned his bolts and I saw the son smile slightly at this.

"Four." T-dog said standing beside Andrea who had her arms folding, while watching everything play out. I could understand why he wanted to go back. Even if Merle beat the shit out him, T-Dog still was the one to drop the key and I know he felt just as guilty as me.

Daryl glanced at him and gave him a huff. "My day just get's better and better, don't it." I could tell he was racist like his brother, but he didn't seem as bad as his brother ither.

"Daddy if he wants to help then let him. Not many else would rolinteer." I heard the daughter, who I still haven't the name of, say to her dad. This only makes Daryl sigh.

"You see anybody else here stepping up to your brother's cracker-ass?" T-Dog asked and I saw Daryl share a look with his daughter. She seemed to have amused him slightly. He whispered to her something that seemed to have really made her happy.

"Why you?" Daryl asked now loud enough so everyone could hear him, after all he was asking T-Dog not his daughter. Daryl just went back to his bolts waiting for an answer.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language." He said and I smiled slightly at him in thanks.

"That's four." Dale says from behind me and I see Daryl's daughter smile at Dale's presence. He returns it before looking back at Shane and I.

"It's not just four," Shane snapped making me frown once more at him. I wasn't sure why he was so against me all of a sudden. I mean I'm his best friend. He supposed to side with me, ain't he? "You are putting every single one of us at risk-just know that, Rick." He said stabbing a finger at me causing me to frown even more. "Come on, Rick, you saw that walker. It was here-it was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back, We need every able body we got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp." He said, but I spoke up once more.

"Seems to me what you really need most here-" I paused trying to get everyone interested. "Are more guns." I said to Shane and the girl gave Shane and I both a curious and confused look.

"Right, the guns." Glenn said knowing what I meant and nodding along.

"Wait, what guns?" He asked not knowing what Glenn and I were talking about.

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns." I say telling everything that was in the bag I had dropped back in Atlanta. "I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed-it's just sitting there on the streets, waiting to be picked up." I say after a brief pause allowing Shane to take it all in.

"Ammo?" Shane asked now willing to consider it.

"Seven hundred rounds, assorted." I say and I saw everyone looking at me interested. The camp could use that. I know they could. I saw Lori looking at me still sullen.

"You went through hell to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?" Lori said and I sighed feeling slightly guilty. I mean ya I was leaving, but I was coming back. We needed the guns, to get Merle, and the walkie talkie.

"Dad, I don't want you to go." Carl said speaking up making me look at him and frown. I hate upsetting him. He was my son. I didn't want to leave him anymore than he wanted me to leave him. I look at him deep in thought, before Lori spoke up again.

"To hell with the guns. Shane is right." I looked back at her surprised. Since when did she side with Shane and not me? "Merle Dixon?" She said leaning in. She said his name with venom and disgust that I felt shocked at her meanest towards another person. "He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in." She said as if trying to convince me to stay and a bit of me wanted to. I mean after all she was my wife and I loved her, but I wasn't sure. Not right now. I needed to go. I had to make her understand that. Shane leaned on his jeep and ran a hand through his hair. I moved towards Lori and she rose from her seat. "Tell me. Make me understand." She said causing me to nod heavily. She had a right to understand why.

"I own a debt to a man I met, and his little boy." I said, but it seemed as if Lori wasn't even listening. She was about to walk away, but I stopped her. "Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died . It's because of them that I made it back to you at all." I said and the anger in Lori's face softened. "They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn 'em." I explained and Lori looked at me, then at the ground swallowing hard as if to fight back the anger.

"What's stopping you?" Lori asked me.

"The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. our plan was to connect when they got closer." I said still looking at only her.

"Is it our walkies?" Shane asked making me look his way. I nod in answer.

"Yeah." I said softly to him.

"So use the CB. What's wrong with that?" Andrea asked looking between us. Shane answered her this time.

"CB's fine. It's the walkies that suck to crap-date back to the seventies, don't match any other bandwidth, not even the scanners in our cars." Shane said and I was still looking at only Lori waiting to see her reaction.

"I need that bag." I said and I could see in her eyes she gave up all fight. I walked over to Carl and crouched down just in front of him. "Okay?" I asked him. Carl looked up at me and I could tell he was trying not to worry and be sad. Lori stood behind me as Carl nod. "Alright." I say placing a hand on his head before I stood up.

I went over to Dale and made a deal to let him use everything in the van and get his tools back if I got his bolt cutters. That was when Daryl and his twins walked over. I looked at the girl. "I'm sorry about you uncle." I say sincerely and to my surprise she smiled and nod.

"It's okay. We understand what he's like, but next time don't leave him. He's still our blood. Even if he's mean he's our uncle and my daddy's big brother." She said before looking over at her dad and pulling on his jeans. He seemed to understand what she wanted because the next second he had scooped her up in his arms.

"I'll watch them." Dale said bring my attention back to Daryl and Dale. Daryl nod.

"Good."He said turning and kissing daughter's forehead. "I'll be back in a little while Princess don't worry." He said surprising me by the strange nickname from the hard redneck. The daughter nod and hugged him tightly.

"Be safe daddy."

"I will stay by Dale I mean it." Daryl said to her and she nod kissing his cheek tenderly. He set her down and knelt before his son. "And you, you keep that inhaler on you at all times. Don't need you to get an attack while I'm gone." He said making the boy nod, but leaving me confused. An attack? What did he mean? Did the kid have asthma or something."Good you be good now you hear me Willie. I'll be back with your uncle soon." The boy's name is Will, probably short for William or something like that. Will nod to his father.

"Okay dad."

"And watch out for you sister. That goes for the both of you." He said glancing at his daughter who gave a nod in understanding. "Good. I'll see you both soon. Bye baby boy." He said kissing Will's temple before standing up and heading to the truck.

"If there's one good thing about Daryl Dixon it's that he's a good father to these two." Dale said to me before going into the RV with the twins. I walked away and said goodbye to my family. I heard Daryl honking the horn and yelling at us to hurry it up. I simply shook my head and headed for the truck.

"Come on, let's go." He yelled before I got into the front with Glenn.

...

We heard screaming up ahead and we all looked at each other before taking off running. When we got there everything was crazy. There was walkers all around and so many people I have come to know were laying dead. I spotted my family with Shane and knew they were safe for now. "DADDY!" I heard someone yell before Daryl took of running. It must be one of his. I looked around and start shooting along with the rest.

When the last few walkers were left standing I noticed Daryl's son. I was crouched down and his breathing was rigid. I hurried over with T-Dog and Glen following behind me. "Shit. Daryl!" I yelled trying to figure out what to do for the kid. He looked like he was having trouble breathing. Daryl coming running over with his little girl in his arms. Poor guy had two kids already in trouble.

"We don't know what's wrong with him. he started-" T-Dog said, but Daryl ignored him and put the girl down as he knelt in front of his son. He started looking for something in his pockets before grabbing the boy and putting him in his lap. IN Daryl's hands was an inhaler. Did he have asthma?

"It's okay Willie. Daddy's here." I heard Daryl whisper ever so silently to his son as everyone watched him unsure what to do. Daddy needs you to breath okay. Take your inhaler." He said putting the small odd shaped thing into the boy's mouth. "It's okay. Everything is okay." He said soothingly to the boy as he helped him take a puff of the chemical made air in the inhaler. Soon Will was breathing normally again and calm. "It's okay baby boy." Daryl said as Will held onto him tiredly. I felt bad. The poor kid has been through so much within these 24 hours and I still couldn't bring his uncle back.

"What was wrong with him?" I asked unable to stop myself. I knew Daryl was in mood to answer questions, but I was worried for the poor kid. He was in an apocalypse and this happens.

"Gets panic attacks badly. Has to use an inhaler in order to stop the attacks most of the time." He said before standing up. Will holding onto Daryl slowly falling asleep. "It wears him out badly though." He said and I could hear his own exhaustion slipping through. "Doesn't help he got a bunch while we were hunting and is still worn out from that." He says moving Will slightly on his hip in order for them to both be comfy. "Come on Amelia." Daddy said holding out a hand to his daughter. His daughter took it and rubbed her eyes. Poor girl. They all need sleep. I watched as he lead them to the RV and talked to Dale before he lead them inside. Probably didn't want them sleeping outside, which I couldn't blame them. I may ask Dale to let Carl do the same.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "We need to start cleaning up the bodies." I say knowing no one was in the mood for it. "We can't have infection started with all these corpses. If you don;t think you can handle it, I'll understand. Just try to stay out of the way." I say and they all nod as the men got to work and the women started comforting each other. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Feelings

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've just grew tired of writing TWD for awhile, but I'm back now. I kind of took a different spin on this story than I had planned, but I kind of like it, You'll understand what I mean by the end of this chapter. I hope you guys aren't too bad about me taking such a long time. Hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

(Will's pov)

I walked out of the rv even more tired than when I went to bed. It was from all the chemicals I was forced to breath in. It wears me out having the attacks. My sister was still sound asleep. I had changed into a grey t-shirt and jeans and pulled my boots on. I was too tired to tie them, I knew my daddy will. I looked around outside for any sign of my daddy. Andrea was by the rv holding Amy's lifeless hand, which made me feel bad for her. It seemed as if Andrea wasn't ready to let go, not that I would be either if it was Amelia lying there. Although Amelia is my twin, so in my case it would be worst if she were to get killed.

I shook my head as that thought came to my head, not wanting to even think about such a possibility. "Andrea." My eyes went back over to Andrea and Amy. I saw Lori crouch down beside her. "I'm so sorry. She's gone. You gotta let us... take her."

"Let her be." I said, causing Lori to glare at me. "She just lost her sister. If anyone's gonna put Amy down it's gonna be Andrea. Leave her be." I said before looking around and spotting my father.

"We all cared about her and I promise we'll be as... as gentle as we can." I heard Lori go on to say, ignoring everything I had said.

"Hey kid... you gotta tie your shoes, Willie, or you're gonna trip on you're laces." My dad put his pick ax down and started tying my shoes.

"Thanks daddy, I'm just too tired." I said. His eyes lifted to mine.

"Go back to bed then kiddo."

"Can't. Too awake." My father laughed.

"Too tired, but too awake." He shook his head. "Want to help then?" I gave a nod and slipped my knife out. I started kneeling down and stabbing the brains of each, while my father and T-Dog dragged them off.

"Andrea-" My eyes lifted as I heard Rick. She had a gun pointed at his face.

"I know how the safety works." Andrea said to Rick a bit emotionless.

"Alright. Okay." Rick said in barely a whisper. "I'm sorry." He said as he stood up. Andrea only lowered the gun when Rick backed away.

"Y'all can't be serious?" My daddy said as he stared at Rick. He had blood and sweat on his skin. Rick had told my daddy his decision on Amy, but I could tell my daddy didn't like it. "Let that girl hamstring us?" Daddy said as he swung a hand in Andrea and Amy's direction. "The dead girl's a time bomb."

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked. Daddy stepped up to him and told straight out what he thought.

"Take the shot." Daddy said as he pointed at his own head. "Clean, in the brain, from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

"No." Lori said, causing my daddy to look at her. "For god's sakes, let her be."

"Daddy... She's been through enough. Just let her deal with it on her own. We have more important work to worry about right now." My dad glanced my way before getting back to work, not happy to do this, but knowing not to argue. Daddy spat on the ground and stalked off.

Daddy and I worked for a bit longer, but I noticed Jim had started looking vacant. "Daddy." I said quietly as I pulled on his jeans. His eyes went to me to the person I was staring at, Jim. "He doesn't look to good." I said.

"Wake up, Jimbo. We've got some work to do." Daddy said as he stalked over. Jim looked over at my daddy, but he didn't respond. I watched as Morales bent over one of the dead bodies and struggled to pull it up from the slope to the rv.

Daddy tossed his ax and started over to Morales to help. "Thanks." The man said as the two of them started dragging the body towards the fire. "Whoa, wait, what are you guys doing?" Glenn asked as he walked over to them. I followed over to be with my daddy. Neither my daddy nor Morales bothered to look at Glenn. "This is for the geeks, our people go over there." Glenn pointed to a heap of bodies lying by the rv.

"What's the difference? They're all infected." Daddy said as I saw Brooker start out of the rv.

"Our people go in that row over there." Glenn insisted and pointed. Morales and daddy stood straight and stared at Glenn. "We don't burn them. We bury them. Understand?" But my daddy wasn't saying anything, but just staring. "Our people go in that row over there." Glenn insisted.

"Daddy?" Daddy, Morales, Glenn, and I looked over at my sister who stood staring. "Why can't you just move body over there? It won't kill you daddy, everyone has their own way of grieving." Brooker asked. I could tell my father was fighting against those puppy dog eyes, but Brooker could trick the devil into killing himself nevermind her own father. Daryl sighed and nod to Morales before the two dragged the body away from the fire.

"You reap what you sow." Daddy called back at Glenn.

"You know what? Shut up man." Morales said to my daddy.

"Y'all left my brother for dead." He yelled as he stabbed a finger towards the bodies by the rv. "You had this coming." Brooker ran over to our dad and grabbed his jean leg.

"Daddy." She stopped him. "Please don't get angry." Daddy sighed before scooping her up.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Amelia whined.

"You can eat in a bit, Amelia. Just wait until I finish." Amelia pouted, but let it go. I knew she was hungry. "A walker got him. A walker bit Jim." Jacqui cried. Amelia turned and faced the man. He was a bit strange, but he was a good and kind man. I felt bad as everyone started crowding around him, forming a tight circle around him.

"Show it to us." My daddy demanded as he picked his pick ax up. "Show it to us." Jim stumbled back scared. He grabbed a shovel that was lying close by him on the ground.

"Easy, Jim." Shane said as he held a hand out.

"Grab him." Daddy yelled.

"Jim, put it down. Put it down!" Shane yelled at Jim as he held the shovel out in front of him. T-Dog came up behind him and grabbed Jim's arms and wrenched them behind his back.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim panted. Daddy grabbed Jim's shirt and hiked him up. A bloody bit mark was just below his ribs, it was oozing blood and was savaged flesh. Daddy let Jim go and back up quickly, and bumped right into Morales T-Dog let him go and pushed Jim away, as if afraid to be even close to Jim.

Jim swayed on the spot and kept repeating, "I'm okay, I'm okay." He had sweat running down his face and his voice was a breathless whisper.

"I say we put a pick ax in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it." Daddy said.

"Daddy stop." Amelia begged not liking him doing this.

"Is that what you'd want? If it were you? With your children around?" Shane asked and I saw daddy's jaw tightened as Shane mentioned us.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it." I would too, but I knew Amelia. She is a tough little girl, but it's hard for her too. She can't deal with it all.

"I hate to say it-I never thought I would-but maybe Daryl's right." Dale said causing me to look over.

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog."

"I'm not suggesting that-"

"He's sick." Rick said, cutting Dale off. "A sick man. We start down that road where do we draw the line?

"The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers." Daddy said. "Or them to be."

"What if we can help him?" Rick asked. "I heard the CDC was working on a cure."

"I heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell." Shane said.

"What if the CDC's still up and running?"

"Man, that is a stretch right there."

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the CDC at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot." Rick said before adding. "Shelter, protection, rescue."

"Please don't kill Jim, daddy, give this plan a chance." Amelia begged our dad. He glanced down at her and sighed. She was going to win either way.

"Okay, Rick, you want those things, alright? I do too, okay? Now if they exist they're at the army base, Fort Benning."

"That's a hundred miles in the opposite direction." Lori objected.

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me." Shane said as he looked around at everyone. "If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there." Shane said.

"The military were on the front lines of this thing-they got overrun. We've all seen that. The CDC is our best choice and Jim's only chance." Rick said. T-Dog and daddy both looked at Jim, who sat by the rv, when his name was spoken.

Daddy gave a small nod before saying, "You go looking for aspirin. Do what you need to do." Amelia covered her eyes as our daddy tightened his grip on his ax, which told us exactly what was going to happen. "Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem." Daddy raised his are and swung to hit Jim in the skull. Rick came up from behind daddy and pointed a gun at his head.

"We don't kill the living." Rick said, his voice low ad angry. Shane moved in front of Jim. "That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." My father snapped.

"We may disagree on some things, but not on this." Shane said before nodding to the pick ax. "You put it down. Go on." I glared at Shane for talking down to my father again, as if he was some child. I hated Shane for that. Daddy glared at Shane, before throwing the pick ax to the ground and storming off with a snarl. I gave one last look to the men before following my father. Amelia was crying softly, I pulled her tightly in my arms. She was dressed in a black leather vest today with a black tank top, black jeans, and her black boots. She looked cute today, it was too bad that she was crying. I sighed and stopped her. I picked her up, which was no easy task for me. It was easier for my dad because he was so much taller, stronger, and older. I was just a tall 11 year old with some muscles.

Either way I picked her up and hurried after my father. Amelia crying into my neck. "Dad." I called, trying hard to keep Amelia tightly in my arms, while also trying to catch up to my father. I could feel the strain it was starting to take on me as I carried her. She was getting heavy.

"Let me." I looked up and saw my dad now standing in front of me. He scooped Amelia into his arms and held her to him. "Why are you crying?" Daddy asked Brooker.

"You almost killed Jim." She cried. "He's still human, you would have been a murderer." I looked down as she says this and I knew daddy did too.

"Brooker, he's going to turn, you know that right?" My dad said gently.

"I know, but it's his decision if he wants to get killed or not, daddy. He should decided his fate, not you or Rick." Daddy sighed before holding her close to him.

"I'm sorry baby girl. It'll be okay." Brooker sniffed before calming down and resting her head on his shoulder. "Why don't you and Will go play with the other kids." He said causing me to roll my eyes.

"We're 11 not 5 dad." My dad smiled down at me.

"You can help with the rest of the body then. You want to go find the others, Amelia?" My dad asked and she gave a small nod. She was more outgoing than I was. I got my father's trait of being distant. Brooker likes hanging out with the other five kids, but I don't really like doing that. They aren't like us. They still act like the world is normal. I shook my head at that and followed my father.

I stood with daddy as the two of us piked the body's heads open. Daddy was moving quickly down the line, until he got to Ed. His eyes went to Carol and I knew he worried if he should do it in front of her. Ed was a mess. One arm ripped right off, his chest gnawed down right to the ribcage, his skin peeled off his face, which lead glistening bone and muscle exposed, and bloody grinning teeth. It was defiantly something Brooker wouldn't like to see. I watched as Carol approached my daddy. "I'll do it. He's my husband." Carol said.

"Carol-" I was cut off by a look from my father. He looked back at Carol and held the pick ax out to her. Once she took it, he stepped back and out of her way. I could see it was hard for her to lift the ax, but she didn't give up. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she lifted the ax. She sobbed, with what I could obvious see was rage, and she swung the ax to Ed's head. I wince as I heard the crunching sound of his skull being cut open by the ax. Carol stared at Ed before pulling the ax free and swinging it again down into his skull, a scream of both rage and pain coming from her throat as the ax slammed down on Ed's head again. Carol did this over and over again, sobbing a cry with each puncture to the skull. Carol kept going and going until her arms shook. Ed's head was now just a bloody mass of bones and tissues and my daddy just watched Carol silently. The last thing Carol did was let the ax drop to her side. She was still breathing with sobbing breaths, in and out.

When she was done I slipped my knife into its holder and started over. I ignored the look from my father went up to Carol. "Come on." I said, causing her to look at me. I held a hand out. I normally didn't interact with any of the people in this camp, but I knew someone had to help Carol. Carol hesitated before taking my hand. I lead her away from Ed and over to Brooker. Brooker was always better at things than I was. Brooker only had to take one look at Carol to see how broken she was.

"Hi Carol." Brooker said before jumping down from her seat and starting over. Without even a second thought she hugged Carol. I let Carol's go as she dropped to the ground and hugged Brooker back. Brooker had a way of making people feel better. She gave them hugs and every problem the person had seemed to just vanish. It was what I liked about Brooker, it was like mama. I smiled at them before starting for my father again, who was watching the three of us.

"Let's get back to work." My dad said and I nod. He ruffled my hair, giving me a smile, before the two of us got back to our work.

(Brooker's pov)

I didn't go to the funeral. I didn't like people upset and so I decided to stay. I watched as Lori, Rick, and Carl came back, the three of them talking. When they told Carl to go off, he went right to me. I saw Rick smile, but Lori was glaring my way. "Hey Brooker." Carl said as he sat beside me.

"Hey Carl."

"Why didn't you go to the funeral?"

"I don't like seeing people upset, plus I didn't really know any of them, it didn't feel right." I whispered. Carl gave a small smile.

"Ya... Hey Brooker?" My eyes turned and looked at his.

"Mmmm?" I asked.

"Why does everyone call you Brooker, I mean your real name is Amelia right?" He asked.

"Ya. It was a name my family came up with. It was originally broken healer because my family used to joke how I could heal anyone broken or sad, so then my nickname transformed into Brooker." Carl nod.

"I like it, but can I call you by your real name?" He asked shyly. "Your real name, Amelia, sounds like a name a princess has." I blushed and he did too. "You look like a princess." He said very quietly as if afraid my father would kill him if he heard Carl.

"Okay." I say softly. "I don't mind." I smiled at him and he took my hand. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off.

"Amelia!" I sighed.

"I'll catch you later, Carl. My daddy's calling." I said before standing up and going to walk away, but Carl stopped me.

"Wait, Amelia." I turned, but he didn't say anything. In stead he kissed me. My eyes widen as he pulled away. He blushed and ran off.

"Amelia!" I couldn't even hear my father. All I could think about was that Carl kissed me. Right on the lips. It was like what mama and daddy did, but it felt... it felt amazing. "Amelia, damn it. When I call for you answer and come to me." My father snapped, but I wasn't paying attention, my fingers were still on my lips. "Are you even listening, Amelia." My father snapped.

"Mmm?" I turned and looked up at my father. "What?"

"Damn it, girl. You need to listen to me." He said before picking me up. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, my eyes going back in the direction Carl went off too. I smiled and rested my head on my father's shoulder. "What got you so distracted anyhow?" My father asked.

"Nothing." I sighed dreamily. My father raised an eyebrow at me, bit didn't ask.

When morning came I tried to talk to Carl about before, but everything was too hectic. Everyone was moving around everywhere to pack things up and Carl and I had to pack our own things up. I got Carl alone when Rick started telling everyone about the radio frequency to be on. I walked over to Carl, took his hand, and lead him away from the group. "Amelia? Where we going?" We didn't go far, just by the edge of the woods, out of sight.

"Carl? I was wondering... what happened yesterday with that kiss?" I asked. Carl's cheeks inflamed at the mention of it.

"Oh... the kiss... well um..." He trailed off unsure.

"Um..." I looked down. "When you kissed me... I uh... felt something..." I whispered. Carl tilted my head up and I looked into his blue eyes.

"Me too." He whispered before lowering his head. His kissed me again, but this one was sweet and slow unlike the quick kiss from before. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him back as his hands fell to my fast, holding me tight against him. I felt like my head was about to burst with how this kiss felt. So soft and so yummy. Carl pulled away when the two of us needed air. "Wow." He breathed and I nod, my cheeks all red.

"Have you... Was your first kiss with me?" I asked shyly. He nod.

"Y-ya." He stuttered embarrassed.

"I thought... I thought you liked Sophia." I muttered.

"What? No. Sophia's my friend... you're..." I looked up at him.

"I'm what?" He smiled.

"You're Amelia, the girl I really like." I blushed.

"Amelia!" I heard my father call.

"I have to go... my daddy is already upset with me." Carl nod and stepped back, allowing me to leave. I gave him one last smile before heading over to my father. I made sure to wipe my red lips, not wanting my father to know just yet, and as soon as I got close enough, my father scooped me into his arms.

"We're going. Come on." He said as he carried me towards the truck. I looked back and watched as Carl headed over to his mother, a small smile on his face. I couldn't help, but have my own.


End file.
